Mario and Luigi go to the Park 2
Mario and Luigi go to the Park 2 is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video started with Mario doing a quick introduction. Then he slid down the small orange slide. Yoshi went down after him and landed on him. Then Toad went down as well, but he jumped on the slide and then bounced off of it and landed near the sand box. Luigi then called Toad retarded and went down as well. Then Toad noticed the sand box and wanted to play in it. Luigi told him there were a bunch of hornets in it. Toad ignored him and went in anyways. The hornets began to sting him and he leapt away, screaming in pain. Then Luigi started swinging on the ball swing and he said that he really hoped he wouldn't hit anything. Then Toad walked infront of the swing and Luigi hit him, sending him flying into the bushes. Then Toad started swinging on a regular swing, but went too fast and fell off. Then Mario started swinging on the horse swing and told Toad certain swings have their restrictions and that you can't go too fast on them. Then he heard noises and asked Luigi what they were. Luigi said they were just other people at the park. Mario then claimed he knew that and was just pretending to be scared. But Toad thought they were aliens and began yelling that aliens were here so Mario told him to shut up, and he did. Then Mario jumped off the swing. Yoshi began swinging but then noticed Toad on the ground and then jumped over and started trying to eat him. Them Luigi climbed up the rope to the platform and was followed by Toad and Mario. Then Yoshi used his long tongue to stick to the platform and pull himself up. Then Luigi went on the monkey bars but fell off in the middle. Toad tried to do it as well but just fell off the platform. Yoshi then tried to use his tongue to cross the monkey bars, which Luigi said was cheating, but fell off near the end. Then Mario went on the monkey bars and succeeded unlike the other three. Then they go back onto the platform. Mario notices a yellow tunnel and asked what ot was. Toad said it looked like a yellow warp pipe. Luigi agreed but then told Toad warp pipes only worked for plumbers. Toad disagreed and said that they worked for Yoshis and Toads too because Yellow Toad and Blue Toad were able to use them in New Super Mario Bros Wii. Mario just told him whatever and went in. Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad folowed him. At the other side Mario and Luigi got out normally, but Yoshi and Toad were lanched into the distance. Mario told Luigi he was right about warp pipes only working for plumbers. Then they both went down the big green slide. Toad and Yoshi then went back up on the platform. Toad went down the slide but Yoshi spun the wheel instead. He set the speed of the slide to super fast mode and then went down the slide, going much faster then everyone else. Toad comments that Yoshi had gone down very fast. Then they do the outro and then the video ends. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Trivia *This video has the most views on the channel at roughly 17,000 views Category:Videos